vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Camille
The relationship between Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and Human Camille O`Connell. Klaus and Camille`s relationship together starts slowly. They first meet in New Orleans, both admiring a painting. While bonding over the painters artwork, Camille describes the artwork and the painter. Klaus is impressed by her. Camille is seen to bring out the humanity in Klaus. The Vampire Diaries Season Four Klaus seems to have a small amount of interest for Camille. He first saw her when she was bartending, someone she later remembers as being the "$100 guy". However later on, after being given the news about his child, he was more interested in her when she was looking at an artist painting and she described the story she assumed of the artist. Her words about the man in the painting being "alone", caused him to show his humanity and seemingly change his mind towards the future of his unborn child. The Originals Season One In the first two episodes of The Originals, it turns out that Klaus is using Camille to get to Marcel. H e compels her to inform him about Marcel's doings and forces her to give him a chance. In Tangled Up In Blue, their relationship changes slightly, as he is seen being protective of her. For example, he is not exactly pleased about her being Rebekah's distraction for Marcel during the charity event and compels her in the end to make her forget about Marcel's lashing out. Although this could be as well for his own gain since he needs her to give his former protégé another c hance. There's an indirect hint about their personal interests in each other, very similar to their conversation in the pilot, when they share a moment and she interprets it romantically while Klaus asks he to give Marcel another chance. "Wow, I totally misread that". She comments embarrassed, while he answers, "No. You read it quite well. But we all have our roles to play". He then compels her to remember the good time she had with Marcel at the ball. In Girl in New Orleans, Camille is told about the supernatural world by Klaus who compels her not to be afraid and to only remember that he's a vampire when only he's around her. Later when Cami sees him at her bar she expresses curiosity towards his powers which he showed amusement to and compels her to help him meet Davina who Marcel told her to look after. Later at the church, while listening to Tim's violin, she tells him about her brother mass murder-suicide at that church and that she has had a hard time coping since then. Klaus shows up at her house and she invites him in. They talk, and Cami gets emotional. She begs him to not compel her but he does since he believes she's letting the thought about what her brother did consume her and promises to find out the truth about it. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Klaus shows up to her work and tells her the truth behind who made Sean did what he did. Once he mentions Agnes is dead Cami is angered and slaps him. Klaus doesn't retort, but instead asks her why she did that. She yells that won't bring her brother back and Klaus tells her "In thousand years that I lived people have died for less." She vows to undo the compulsion and when she does, that he's going to wish he never laid eyes on her. Klaus then uses his super speed to get out of the bar. In'' The River in Reverse, Camille is typing Klaus' memoirs until she becomes angry at him and leaves. Camille uses a secret code that she and her brother, Sean O'Connell, used to use to lead herself to discover a newspaper from the early 1900s with Klaus and Marcel in the picture. This allows her, once out of Klaus' presence and therefore compelled to forget about him, to discover that he is a vampire. In ''Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Marcel walks in while Camille continues Klaus' memoirs. Klaus informs him that Camille knows about the supe rnatural in New Orleans. Marcel thinks that Klaus compelled Cami's feelings for him but Klaus assures him that her feelings were real. Klaus later stops by her apartment to compel her into leaving town at the behest of Kieran. He opens his mind to her an d she sees various glimpses of his tortured past. Camille is saddened by what she sees and states nobody should have to go through what he did. Klaus seems touched by her concern but ultimately compels her to forget everything. Davina later stops by and undoes Klaus' compulsion on Cami. In The Casket Girls, Davina used decompulsion on Camille which caused her to remember all the things Klaus compelled her to forget. Cami later spots Klaus and warns him that if he ever hurts Davina or Josh again, she would expose him to the world. In Dance Back from the Grave, after Marcel disclosed a few details concerning Klaus from the 1800's, he and Cami were attacked at Rousseau's by Papa Tunde. Camille attemped to rush to his aid but was casually brushed aside by Tunde, prompting her to summon Klaus, who instructed her to distance herself immediately. In Crescent City, Camille learns that Kieran was hexed by Bastianna. Genevieve tells her that her he will die unless she shoves Papa Tunde's blade into Klaus' heart. Later, Cami tells Klaus about Kieran's condition and is sitting in St. Anne's Church with the blade when he shows up. She hides it and tells him that Kieran is resting and praying in the attic. She comments how he's going to go crazy and die just like Sean did and they will still be in a stupid because Kieran lied to her about witches, vampires, and Klaus. Klaus tells her that he's done terrible things in his life but that Kieran is a good man who lied to protect her. He goes on to tell her that the witches who hexed Kieran are the enemy because of what they did. As he rises, Cami also rises and holds the blade up for him to see. After a pause between them, Cami hands him the blade and tells him what the witches wanted her to do. She tells him that if she were more like him, she could've done it. She tells him that if a war is coming then she wants to be on the winning side. Touched that Cami would still side with him in spite of everything she already knew about Klaus, he says that they should try to save Kieran. Klaus bleeds the vervain out of Kieran's system and compels him to overcome the hex. However, it does not work and Klaus leaves to find Bastianna and kill her. In Le Grand Guignol, Elijah enlisted Camille's aid to help Klaus' recovery. Elijah stabbed Klaus with Papa Tunde's Blade to protect Rebekah. Camille attempts to persuade Klaus from the pursuit of his sister. During this time Klaus shares memories from his past, concerning his Father. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Camille visits Klaus, but is surprised to see that Genevieve is there half naked. Camille suggests that Genevieve should leave since she served her purpose. Genevieve responds that the O'Connells seem to love to piss off witches and leaves. Camille tells Klaus how surprised she is he's sleeping with the witch that tried to blackmail her in to stabbing him with Papa Tunde's Blade. Klaus dismisses her argument and asks her what she's doing here. Camille wants Klaus' help to save Kieran and asks Klaus to use his connection with Genevieve to find a cure. He says there is nothing that can be done, the curse has taken root and the damage is done. Camille refuses to accept that and tells Klaus that if he had any concept of family he would do the same. She then walks away. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus approachs Camille in the bar looking to offer her help concerning her uncle Kieran's Hex. Knowing that Genevieve is the one who could help, Cami at first refuses Klaus' offer then changes her mind, Later after Genevieve refuses to help Kieran due to Klaus' killing her minion, Klaus goes to the bar to apologize to Cami for costing her uncle a chance at life, and to confront her about her night stand with Marcel, Camille refutes that he is just mad he didn't get to control it, Klaus gets angry, he storms off after telling Camille to warn Marcel that if he ever sees him again, he'll kill him. In An Unblinking Death, In A Closer Walk With Thee, In From a Cradle to a Grave, ''Cami at first teamed up with Davina and Marcel to take down Klaus, showing them Kieran's weapons vault. Meanwhile, at the memorial for the deceased members of the community, Cami spots the photo of Klaus’s baby and dizzy from shock, she treks all the way to the compound to console him in his moment of need. She starts crying about how it’s all her fault but Klaus doesn’t want to hear a word of it. “Camille, I appreciate you being here,” he says, “But I cannot seek comfort in you. We cannot be friends.” Why the hell not? Because from the first instant they met, Cami could read him like a Latin professor can the Aeneid — accurately and fluidly. “You had me pegged from the start. A man damanged by his demons. Well those demons aren’t dormant, and they are hellbent on killing me and everything beautiful around me….and you are beautiful.” Upon listening to this, Cami’s waterworks burst and she her heart flutters. However, what’s done is done. She leaves as requested. Quotes :(Klaus stops to see a band of musicians, then notices a man painting a large canvas. He notices the bartender from earlier standing and watching the man paint, too, and approaches her. She notices him once he's standing next to her)'' :Camille: "The hundred dollar guy". :Klaus: "The brave bartender". (He looks at her name tag.) "Camille". "That's a French name". :Camille: "It's a grandma's name". "Call me Cami". "Amazing, isn't he?" :(''They observe the painter once more.)'' :Klaus: "Do you paint?" :Camille: "No, but I admire". "Every artist has a story, you know". :Klaus: "And what do you suppose his story is?" :Camille: "He's... angry. Dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost. Alone". :(Klaus' eyes are glistening. He tears his eyes away from the painter, smiling ruefully to himself.) :Camille: "Or maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry. Overzealous Psych major". :Klaus:"No. I think you were probably right the first time". :(Camille smiles at him, then glances back at the painting.) :Camille: "So, do you-- (''She looks round but Klaus is gone)'' --''paint?" :-- ''The Originals ---- :Klaus: "Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants; to satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering? What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world." :Cami: "No offense, but I'm not sure I follow why you've invited me here." :Klaus: "Because I enjoy your company; and I sense you have the capacity for understanding someone of my...complexity. You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. What I found was a young woman, pregnant, in need of protection. My brother, always the do-gooder, tried to manipulate me into helping her. He thought it might redeem me. Trouble is, I've since learned of another young woman, a girl really. One with vast potential. Held in captivity by a tyrant. I want to help both of these women; protect one and free the other. So, tell me, Cami, does that sound evil to you?" :Cami: "I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis. I think you have unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment. I think you could benefit from talking to someone professionally. :Klaus: "I think I prefer to talk to you. So, I'm going to offer you a job, as my stenographer. :Cami: "Okay. What are we writing?" :Klaus: "My memoirs, of course. Someone should know my story. And it will give us time to discuss other riveting subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel." :Cami: "Excuse me? My private life is..." :Klaus: "Your private life is, as it turns out, essential to my plans. You see, Marcel wants you. And because of that, he will trust you, which serves me. The thing is, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side there's me; and on the other, Marcel, along with a very powerful witch and an army of vampires." :Cami: "What?!" :Klaus (compelling Cami): "You're frightened. Don't be." :Cami: "I'm not scared anymore. That's...amazing. How did you...? :Klaus: "It's called compulsion. It's a neat bit of vampire trickery. I'll tell you all about it. But first, let's talk a little more about Marcel. :-- Girl in New Orleans ---- :Klaus: "Hello, Cami." :Cami: "How is it that when you come up to me now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me you're a vampire, and you're mind-controlling me; And then you leave, and then I go back to thinking that you're just some hot guy with a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir?" :Klaus: "Well, that's how compulsion works, love." :Cami: "Yeah, but what's happening? Is it hypnosis? Are my neurons being shut down somehow?" :Klaus: "You're always the curious scholar." :-- Girl in New Orleans ---- :Cami: "You are such a coward. This isn't about me. You have kept me here for weeks just so someone, anyone, would see who you really are, and now that I have, it scares the hell out of you, doesn't it?" :Klaus: "If you knew even a fraction of who I am, it would break you in two!" :Cami: "Then show me." :(Cami grabs his arm and he lets her see into his mind. Images of what Mikael did to him are shown) :Cami: (sobbing) "Oh my god! No one should have to experience things like that!" :Klaus: "Knowing what you do about this world will only get you killed, and I cannot allow that. (He compels Cami.) Leave New Orleans. Forget everything you've learned here today. Forget me. You have no reason to stay." :Cami: (compelled) " I have no reason to stay." :-- Reigning Pain in New Orleans ---- :Cami: "Chalk one up to decompulsion. Hurts like hell, but worth it, made me realize exactly why I want to stick around, oh, and Klaus, if you hurt Davina or Josh in any way, I’ll expose you to the world, and then you can kiss the French Quarter good-bye forever." :-- The Casket Girls ---- :Klaus: "Camille, I can see why you hate me, truth be told I have done some dreadful things but the lies your uncle told were meant to protect you, he is a good man with a loyal heart. And he is your family." :-- Crescent City ---- :Camille: "you're still weak". (she holds him so he won't fall). :Klaus: "Am still hungry". :Klaus: "There's a fresh blood supply in the kitchen". :Camille: "You won't make it that far, so be a good little boy and get back into bed". :Klaus: "If i had a quid for every time a woman tried that line on me..." :Camille: "You have like no money". :Klaus: "I beg the differ, some women actually find me quite charming". :Camille: "When Davina showed me all you did to me, all you took from me, I wanted to kill you. I even thought about burying that blade in you like the witches asked me to, but I didn't. I stopped. I thought. I weighed. The good I see in you versus the horrible things I know you've done, and I realized if I hurt you, I'd be filled with a terrible regret." :--''Le Grand Guignol'' ---- :Camille: "Klaus, what are you doing here ?" :Klaus: "I came here to apologize, I've made a terrible mistake." :Camille: "Whatever it is, you should sleep it off, Am sure it can wait till morning." :Klaus: "You went to Genevieve. She was moved by your plea. She may even have cured Kieran. But I insulted her. And as a means of revenge, she is refusing him aid. Kieran will die because of me, and it will be a horrible death." :Camille: "Why are you telling me this?" :Klaus: "Because I believe that secrets are a poison. They need to be spat out. Like your secret About your time with Marcel." :Camille: " Isn't that what you wanted? You compelled me to go out with Marcel. You made me your spy.And maybe it's your fault we got together, and you're just mad because you didn't get to control it." :Klaus: (breaks his tumbler then faces her) "You tell Marcel if I see him again, I'll kill him." :--''The Big Uneasy'' Gallery camille-and-klaus22.png camille-and-klaus.png camille-and-klaus-girl-in-new-orleans.jpg originalgbv.jpg KlCa.png RSUM-D~1.PNG Klaus and Camille TO 1x03.jpg Klauscamille21x04.jpg Klaus and Camille 2 TO 1x02.jpg Hosuerising3.jpg RPNO15.jpg RPNO19.jpg RPNO21.jpg RPNO22.jpg RPNO100.jpg RPNO101.jpg RPNO103.jpg normal_Originals109-2148.jpg klamille1.png Capturedrsquoe3010cran2014-01-16a3000134037.png CrescentCity5.jpg CrescentCity6.jpg CrescentCity7.jpg CrescentCity8.jpg 1507698_507411796042146_93565595_n.jpg klamile11.png Klausm4.jpg Klausm3.jpg Klausm2.jpg Klamille_1.png Klamille_2.png Klamille_3.png Klamille_4.png Klamille_5.png Klamille_6.png Klamille_7.png Klamille_8.png Klamille_9.png Klamille_10.png Klamille_11.png Klamille_12.png Klamille_13.png Klamille_14.png Klamille_15.png Klamille_16.png Klamille_17.png Klamille_18.png Klamille_19.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m14s193.png OR122B 0311b.jpg-fab5ad54-t3.jpg OR122B 0269b.jpg-601ac27c-t3.jpg OR122B 0263b.jpg-83bece43-t3.jpg Klaus-and-Camille-the-originals-tv-show-35847811-1280-720.png Klaus-and-Camille-the-originals-tv-show-35847810-1280-720.png 1.4-Klaus-and-Cami.png Camille_(16).png The-Originals-Ep106-Fruit-of-the-Poisoned-Tree-Cami-and-Klaus-05.png 1.9-klaus-and-Cami.jpg the-vampire-diaries-5-the-originals-episodio.jpg rebekah-klaus-camille.jpg The-Originals-Episode-2-14.jpg Originals-Midseason-Finale-Episode-9-camille.jpg camille-cami-and-the-originals-gallery.jpg klaus-and-camille-in-girl-in-new-orleans.jpg 01camille-and-klaus-girl-in-new-orleans.jpg Camille_(12).png OR122B 0311b.jpg-fab5ad54-t3.jpg OR122B 0269b.jpg-601ac27c-t3.jpg OR122B 0263b.jpg-83bece43-t3.jpg Trivia *Klaus hired Camille to record his memoirs, and to forget who he was when she's not in his presence, also to forget about vampires completely and leave town (his compulsion was removed by Davina). *Camille knows of Klaus's child. *Klaus compelled Camille to give Marcel a chance more than once. *They were properly introduced when they were both admiring a street painter's painting. *Camille chooses Klaus over the NO witches when her uncle is hexed and she is ordered to put Papa Tunde's blade into his heart. *Camille fed Klaus some of her blood when he was recovering from the second insertion of Papa Tunde's blade in his abdomen. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Camille saw Klaus with Genevieve and seemed to be a little jealous. *In The Big Uneasy, Klaus confronted Camille about her one night affair with Marcel, and he appeared to be hurt and betrayed by her action. *in An Unblinking Death, Klaus rushed to help Camille deal with her hexed uncle, he saved her from being killed, and called Marcel to be on Camille's side in her time of need. *in From a Cradle to a Grave Klaus lies to Camille about his baby's survival, and asks her to leave. *Camille thinks that she could have prevented the baby's supposed death, and it was her fault, however Klaus tells her that it was actually his. *Klaus tells Camille that she is beautiful (human being) and that they shouldn't be friends any more. See Also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Enemy Relationship